Synthesis of new fluorescent cytochemical substrates for cyclic-AMP phosphodiesterase that can be adapted to both light and electron microscope purposes are now in progress. New methods for histochemical demonstration of polyamine synthetase are now under development. The relationship of 5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase to hepatoma and liver regeneration is being further pursued.